tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
10 Best Christmas crooners: Favorite Christmas songs and singers
One of the best things about the Christmas season is the music. We can listen to the classics of Christmas songs and carols by crooners such as Gene Autry and Bing Crosby to more modern renditions sung by Clay Aiken, Bare Naked Ladies or Blink 182. Children laugh and giggle as they hear the Christmas songs their parents grew up with, like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer or hear The Chipmunk's for the first time! We can listen to these songs while shopping, decorating, wrapping presents or driving in the car. We all have our favorite Christmas songs and singers, and these are just a few you may want to consider when you set up your playlist. Christmas Crooner #1 Bing Crosby: Has to be one of the (if not the best) all time Christmas crooners. Look at the variety, longevity and popularity of many of his holiday songs like Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire, Do You Hear What I Hear, Happy Holidays, Here Comes Santa Claus, It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas and many many more. Christmas Crooner #2 Frank Sinatra: Who could resist the Christmas lullaby of "ole blue eyes?" Among many popular Christmas song favorites sung by this crooner are Jingle Bells, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, and White Christmas. Christmas Crooner #3 It would be a Blue Christmas without the crooning of Elvis Presley, though he is better known for his rock and roll, but he had a wonderful talent for so many other forms of music. But if you like a little more rock and roll you will also enjoy Elvis' performance of Santa Claus is Back in Town. Christmas Crooner #4 Nat King Cole whether as a trio, solo or singing with his very talented daughter Natalie Cole is another very talented and memorable Christmas crooner. Among my favorites of his songs are All I Want for Christmas and The Christmas Song. Christmas Crooner #5, 6, and 7 Other "oldies but goodies" include crooners Gene Autry, Perry Como and Tony Bennett with their own memorable performances of The Little Drummer Boy; Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Silver Bells and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Christmas Crooner #8 If you enjoy the Christmas classic cartoon shows then you would know that no Christmas season would be complete without Burl Ives performances of Silver and Gold and A Holly Jolly Christmas. Christmas Crooner #9 Last but not least, of the classical crooners is Dean Martin with his version of Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow Christmas Crooner #10 More modern day crooners of Christmas songs include Winter Wonderland by Clay Aiken but my number 10 choice goes to Joy to the World by Mariah Carey. Mariah's ability to stretch the limits of a song as well as evoke the joy of the season through music is truly remarkable. While many don't think of The Chipmunks as "crooners" they do have their own little charm and voice, The Christmas Song (Christmas Don't be Late) is a holiday sound that the whole family can enjoy. Honorable mentions go to Amy Grant, Faith Hill, and The Entire Charlie Brown Christmas soundtrack. Christmas carols and songs bring a special and unique enjoyment to the season so slip in a CD and turn the radio (or player) up. And while you are listening, share in the comments below what your favorite Christmas crooners are. As you prepare for the holidays entertaining you may want to put on some of the best Christmas music available. Now is the time to put together your play list and enjoy it all holiday long. Sources: Youtube.com (variety of video song performances) http://www.virtualsheetmusic.com/Christmas.html http://digitaldreamdoor.nutsie.com/pages/music0_christmas.html http://snltranscripts.jt.org/93/93isandler.phtml Category:Bing Crosby Category:Frank Sinatra Category:Elvis Presley Category:Christmas/Legends Category:Nat King Cole Category:Gene Autry Category:Perry Como Category:Tony Bennett Category:Burl Ives Category:Natalie Cole Category:Dean Martin Category:Clay Aiken Category:Mariah Carey Category:Amy Grant Category:Faith Hill Category:Charlie Brown Category:MediaMass